


The perfect Hayrack Ride

by MakennaSweets1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Cute Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluffy Ending, M/M, October, Romantic Fluff, hayrack rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakennaSweets1967/pseuds/MakennaSweets1967
Summary: Castiel and Dean enjoy a fluffy hay rack ride after a long day at the carnival. Loving stares, reminiscing over the night they first met and possibly something more.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 13





	The perfect Hayrack Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm back. I woke up this morning and the Kansas weather was cold and brisk but completely autumn. I wrapped up in a blanket and grabbed some hot cocoa and this idea popped into my head. I wrote until the entire story was done and I'm so pleased with how it turned out, enjoy.

Dean outstretched his hand, looking down at the trench coat clad man he now calls his own, "Come on Cas"

Cas grabs onto his outstretched hand, pulling himself onto the hay-filled trailer. He stumbles into Dean's arms looking up with a sheepish smile, one which Dean returns soft and light. He presses a kiss atop Cas's forehead before letting him go. 

The two of them didn't notice the awe looks directed at their cuteness as they sat down. The bale of hay squashed beneath them. A small chilling breeze washed over the hay covered trailer, causing Dean to pull his jacket tighter to him. 

"Here," Cas said, removing his oversized tan trench coat wrapping it around both of their shoulders. The crisp autumn air had little effect on the couple buried in their cocoon of warmth. 

More people began to join the hayrack ride piling on until it was completely filled. Everything was so content, Dean thought how perfect. The tractor emitted a low hum as it moved them steadily along, away from the loud carnival where they had spent the majority of the day. All by themselves just the way Dean intended. Riding small rides, sharing pie and cotton candy, watching Cas fail at simple games. 

-

Cas pouted as the ball he threw missed the bottles for the third time. 

"Let me help," Dean said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend resting his chin on his shoulder. He guided his arms into the throw watching Cas's face pucker with determination, and clank - all of the bottles fell to the ground. 

"Dean!" Cas chirped happily spinning around his eyes sparkling with child-like joy ”I did it” 

Dean laughed pecking Cas's soft lips "You did"

The booth attendant smiled at them, pointing towards the rack of stuffed animals, "Which one would you like"

Cas looked at the rack, his eyes catching a particularly small black and yellow stuffed animal, he cast his eyes back to Dean. Letting him choose in case he wanted something else. Dean grinned "That one" he pointed to the small bee, that fit just in the palm of Cas's hand. 

"Thanks, Dean"

"Anything for you Angel" Dean nuzzled the side of his head. Interlocking their fingers they moved on to the Ferris wheel. Where they would ride to the very top and kiss. Just like in those cheesy rom-coms Cas always made them watch; not that Dean would admit it but he secretly liked them.

-

The trees were perfect shades of oranges and reds; a few just nearly dipping into brown as they cascaded from the limbs. Everything swirled around them, a mix of cinnamon, hay, and dry leaves. The bales of hay jiggled beneath them as the tires rolled over rivets in the dirt path.

Light chatter filled their ears, but they just relaxed in content silence. Their eyes speaking volumes more than the people around them - silent sweet nothings. 

Blue eyes stared into green with soft smiles on their faces, Cas reached up and brushed a leaf from Dean's hair as it fell on him. They laced fingers on top of the soft straw, knowing looks in their eyes as if they were thinking the same thing. This very night in this exact spot, all those years ago, before the years of friendship, and now dating back to the night they first met. 

-

"I don't understand, we sit on hay and a tractor pulls us" Dean overheard the brown-haired boy beside him ask his red-haired friend. 

"yes," The redhead answered, shaking her head. 

Dean hesitated for a moment before speaking "It's fun, the wind whips around y -" his words got caught in his throat by the brightest blue eyes looking at him. The boy was strikingly handsome, his impish eyes, the first starting of stubble on his sculpted jaw. Dean coughed regaining his composure "The wind whips around you with the smell of fall, and you get to see the array of colors on the trees. Then you end up at the carnival." 

By the end of his rambling Dean is blushing lightly as the blue-eyed boy is staring at him in awe. 

"yeah it's so fun" Benny one of Dean's friends grumble from across the aisle shifting in his seat "The straw isn't poking up my rear at all"

"I'm just here for the free candy" Gabriel snickered, popping another handful of candy corn into his mouth. 

Dean just scoffed at them shaking his head. Beside him Dean's little brother Sam chimed "Don't listen to them, Dean is right it is a lot of fun. Plus since we are going to the carnival the tractor normally speeds up."

"It's like your flying" Dean stretched out his arms slightly "but without the scary parts."

The stranger cracked a large smile, one that Dean hoped he would get the pleasure of seeing time and time again "I love flying, my name is Castiel by the way this is my friend Charlie" he introduced pointed to the red-haired girl he was previously talking to. 

"Castiel, like the angel of Thursday."

Castiel tilted his head slightly "My dad is very religious, angels and all that; your parents too?"

"My mom used to tell me angels were watching over me but no I just did an essay on angels and demons a few years back," Dean explained a brief look of sadness when he spoke of his mom told Cas to tread lightly on that subject. 

"Interesting"

Dean rubbed the back of his neck once the tractor started up reminding him they were not the only ones in the world "anyways Cas." Dean tested out the nickname and received no retaliation to it except the slight tip of his head "I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam, his friend Gabriel, and my friend Benny."

"Nice to meet you all" Cas smiled politely, leaning back slightly to include Charlie. Cas noted it was an interesting group Gabriel was most certainly in college based upon his 'I'm a Jay-hawk shirt', while Sam couldn't be much older than middle school, and the rest of them in high school. He had seen them around but not Dean though he later found out that Dean just moved back to Kansas with Sam.

Throughout the ride the group got to know each other, Dean was certain he and both Cas and Charlie would become fast friends. 

Cas’s socially awkward tendencies came to make Dean love him all the more. 

"Hold on tight" the guy driving the tractor called to the group, each of them braced themselves on the back of the hay bales. Dean noticed the light pink blush on Cas's cheeks once their fingers brush but also how he didn't move away.

Cas caught Dean's eye as they giggled from the fast movement, wind-whipped leaves around them. Suddenly the tractor slowed to a stop and they were still staring lost in each other's eyes. Cas reached pulling a leaf from Dean's hair, "a leaf"

Dean looked at the leaf in his hand grabbing it in his own and dropping it to the ground "Thanks, do you and Charlie want to join us at the carnival"

Cas smiled to himself jumping to the ground "Sure"

"Okay," Dean beamed, caught up in how handsome Cas really is. 

Cas outstretched his hand up to the blond hair man he just met "Come on Dean"

Dean took his hand stumbling into him looking up sheepishly, to which Cas just laughed. 

-

"You remember?" Cas asked looking down at their interlocked hands, with a smile. 

Dean smiled gently squeezing his hand "We met here"

Cas's hand was cold in his own but in their own little ball of warmth, Dean couldn't bring himself to mind. He shifted away ever so slightly as the tractor came to a stop, he touched the small ring in his pocket, slipping out from under the trench coat. His heart was racing his nerves taking over. 

There was no doubt they love each other, and almost none that Cas would say yes. But he couldn't help from being a bit nervous. What if it is too soon? It had only been a year of dating but they knew each other for 11 years now, living as roommates and then a couple for nearly half that. 

For a moment Cas didn't notice looking out to where they parked the impala. Dean got down on one knee holding the small ring between his fingers, clearing his throat to get Cas's attention. 

Cas gasped looking at the ring in Dean's hands, it was a small silver band with a black gem in the center and two smaller yellow ones on the outside "I know it's not much - that I don't have much either, but I love you Cas. I have my love to offer you every day for the rest of our lives if you'll have me. Will you marry me?" 

“Yes” Cas gasped holding out his hand, tears welling up in his eyes “it’s perfect, you are everything I will ever need Dean” 

Dean slipped the ring on his finger. wrapping one hand around Cas’s neck and the other around his back, with Cas’s on his face. He kissed him with a long loving kiss, maybe the best kiss they’ve ever had. He could feel the cold metal band against his cheek. Around them, little aw’s and clapping came but they didn’t notice that either. All they knew was the taste of cotton candy and pie. 

“I love you, Dean Winchester,” Castiel said once they pulled apart, brushing away the single tear that fell from Dean’s eye. 

Dean smiled placing another kiss to Cas’s lips “I love you too soon to be Castiel Winchester” 

They wrapped up in each other's arms the last ones on the trailer ”I’m thinking an autumn wedding surrounded by falling leaves, cinnamon, pie...” 

”And a hayrack ride” Cas finished for him ”Sounds perfect” 

This year they had another remarkable autumn hay rack ride - the perfect hayrack ride. Though it seemed next years might be even better.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought! Would you like to see the wedding? Thanks for reading! And as always stay strong and keep fighting.   
>  \- Makenna Sweets


End file.
